nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bentendo
Nintendo's still living all through my life i played nintendo games and seen other gaming companies go down hard, say like sega. nintendo has been around for about 100 years and started in gaming in the 70s. nintendo is still kicking and even the wii is sold more than the ps3 and xbox360. NINTENDO WILL NEVER DIE! its amazing that they keep being the major of video games Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Yo i will be able to finish the story of paper mario the thousand year door and continue to the others. alright. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) soon dont worry by next week ill be done with paper mario ttyd and hope one day to become an administrator see ya the next day http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) Delete an image Hey Bentendo, do you mind deleting this image for me? File:RuneFactory2.jpg I made a mistake when I uploaded it. --FF_Fan 16:45, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Thanks --FF_Fan 22:29, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey, pardon me... I know you're busy with Nintendo Wiki here, but I have a bit of a problem. See, I just created a Starfy Wiki, see: http://starfy.wikia.com/ And I'm using this new editor that I'm totally not used to. Plus I dont' know how to make templates or anything. That's a huge roadblock when it comes to getting a new Wiki up and going... Could you help me out a bit? - BattleFranky202 20:45, 30 May 2009 (UTC) E3 pics I was wondering how many screenshots is too much for the gallery of the game, is uploading them all (like 10) too many?--Sgtcook 20:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Cool, i started downloading most of there files so i have a lot of uploading to do, tonight and tomorrow. Why does the afternoon have to go so fast?--Sgtcook 20:25, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do some tomorrow it takes about an hour to upload an image with 4 people tapping into y crappy connection.--Sgtcook 20:40, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Double redirects Hello, I have noticed that there are 75 double redirects (redirects that redirect to another redirect page, making the reader see the wrong page) on this wiki (see http://nintendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:DoubleRedirects&limit=100&offset=0). Fixing all of them manually could take a long time. Would you like me to fix them automatically with a bot? SUL 17:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi, I have asked User:Richard1990 for a bot flag and I will start fixing them when he flags the bot (User:SUL Bot). SUL 17:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::All double redirects fixed. Please see and . Since the edits were made from a bot account, they did not flood . If you would like the bot to perform any other tasks, please let me know. SUL 20:26, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Block Please block User:YOU CANT WIN I HAVE INFINITE PROXYS AND AN ENTIRE SUMMER. See . SUL 21:10, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Apology I suppose I got carried away with my pages. Sorry. *Sonic Drift- included on Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut and Sonic Gems Collection, both released to the GameCube. *Sega Saturn- We can add it if Saturn games come to the VC, but thus far only Sonic R has been released to a Nintendo system. *Sega Game Gear- the Sega Master System is acceptable, considering its availability on the Virtual Console, but not the Game Gear *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 has been released to the GameCube and Virtual Console, more than once each. I hope this helps. 20:08, 9 June 2009 (UTC) PS3 Hey. I don't know if you remember me. . . . but, You say your playing LBP, Do you have a PS3? Is it online? We could do some LBP stuff together. My username is MrMonochrome btw. --JollyBuda 07:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) 07:03, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Classic NES Series Sorry about that. However, the Classic NES Series games aren't remakes. They're direct ports of NES games. WolfLink 20:10, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I know - but there's enough information to warrant its own article (such as the reception). Game Overthinker: Video games and Violence I'm telling this to every gamer I know, because it is a very important issue, and everyone needs to hear what he says! http://www.screwattack.com/myvidsdontsuck/Final/TheGameOverThinker Voting for him in this contest would be very beneficial, in that more people would know about him and as such, would be more likely to see this video, but for now, just watch the video and tell every gamer you know! - BattleFranky202 18:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) you say it's not on the Wii..... All Game Cube games are compatible with the Wii console as long as you have a game cube controller. You should try it, saves on buying a Game Cube! You Enjoying Uncharted? I don't know how far you are into it but there is really good twist in it. I have just finished playing the Uncharted 2 : Among Thieves multiplayer beta and it's looking ace!! Got your PS3 online yet? Got any trophys? --JollyBuda 07:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Main page Hi Ben. I just noticed that the main page currently has some gaps in its content areas, most notably seen here (using Firefox 3.0). The main reason for this is because the main page is not using column tags. I quickly made this test page to show how much better it could look when using column tags. I also moved the image link buttons (the World of Nintendo section) closer to the top of the page, but its location is up to you. The reason I noticed the main page is because the current Mario image in the Wikia spotlight rotation (inspired by the E3 announcement of Mario Party 2) links to your main page. Feel free to use or ignore my suggestions. If there's anything I can help with, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 21:59, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding Great Tiger... While I don't know Hindi, there are some people on Youtube who are nice enough to provide the proper translations to some of the things that the fighters say... ludakrishna420 is the person who posted the translations. I just sent them over to the Wikipedia so that there could finally be some quotes there... ... Hey, I'm not about to take credit for something someone else did! Heh... :I was the one who addressed you about that. Do you know the usernames of the people on YouTube? - BattleFranky202 04:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I chose not to make a acount but to add a little info here and there. need help at wiki hey how is going? i was wondering if u cabn help me out. i created video game history wiki and i need help with editing and creating new articles. and since you're a pro i would like to ask u to help me expand my wiki. can u help? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) awesome! okay hre it is videogamehistory.wikia.com you can edit anything on video games u want. thanks for the help sorry here's link here is the link sorry about that. http://www.videogamehistory.wikia.com http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif 'Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif I'll be gone for a while... Starting tomorrow, my family and I are going on a cruise, and we won't be back until at least a week later. I forget exactly when we get back, but I just wanted to let you know beforehand. Also, I would have wrote more about the characters in ''Final Fantasy VI, but my thoughts aren't fully collected enough. If you feel like writing more when you get to them, go right ahead, I wouldn't mind either way. Anyway, see you around. - BattleFranky202 00:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm back, baby! I had a good time, even though I mostly just listened to my iPod and played with my Nintendo DS. Either way, though, I, too, had more fun on the ship, because they're more variety compared to stopping off at another island where you either lay on the beach or shop. - BattleFranky202 03:29, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Typos I used AutoWikiBrowser to fix the typos. AutoWikiBrowser searches for typos using regular expressions on this page and you can decide whether to save or ignore the changes that it suggests. The program is a semi-automated editor, but there is a fully automatic mode for bot accounts. You can download AWB from this website and request approval to use it here (although it seems to work for me without approval). Please let me know if you have any questions. SUL 21:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) BIG MESSAGE thanks for your help man. but i still need help. can u invite some your friends and editors to come help out at the wiki and become members. u know, any any video game and character. i would really be greatful and humble if you could help do this Video Game History http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif '''Jonathan Smith http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopayellow.gif (JohnnyLightning) atari game burial have you ever heard of the atari game burial? '''GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) I have a problem with my wii my wii is black and the wii has blue lighting what do i do? and it wont turn on plz help ----RickyBlaikie Donkey Kong Concept Art Hello Bentendo, I would like to know where did you find the concept art of Mario, Donkey Kong, and Pauline? I couldn't find the source in an article or at the image pages. --Grandy02 13:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your answer. I asked because a user who found it here uploaded one of the images at Super Mario Wiki, but the original source was not known. I don't know Jeff Von Ward, but the entry looks quite trustable, so the concept art might be official. --Grandy02 15:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Is it just me... ...or is TV Show King missing from the Wii Shop Channel? --Lord Kenny 00:29, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey check this out. hey hope u like the articles i've been making but i got to show u something. check this website out Atari 2600. click on one of the cartridges u want in order to play the game. when it appears on screen press reset and u can play using the arrow keys and space bar. these 2600 games are all made by Atari. GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Atari Adventure have u ever played the Adventure game on the Atari 2600. the most annoying thing to me in the game is that damn black bat. i was carrying the sword then the bat stole it and i got eaten by the yellow dragon. dont u find this annoying? GAME SAGE Jonathan Smith (JohnnyLightning) Are burgers allowed here?-- 20:18, September 7, 2009 (UTC)